


Dangerous Disobedience

by ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Consensual, D/s, Dom!Esmé, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, Spanking, Violet needs some new clothes, her skirts are getting short, request, sub!Violet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars/pseuds/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars
Summary: Written upon request. Established Violet/Esmé. Esmé has asked Violet to come and meet her at the office so they can go clothes shopping when she finishes. After an hour of waiting, Violet gets impatient. Consensual D/s.





	Dangerous Disobedience

Violet had waited patiently but it was getting late. She glanced at the clock in the corner, she had waited forty-five minutes now and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  
“Did she say when she would be finishing?“ Violet asked the receptionist who didn’t even look up from her computer screen.  
“Ms Squalor makes her own schedule.“ She answered sounding completely ambivalent to the whole situation. Violet sighed a little. She didn’t know what she had expected. It had been Esmé's idea for her to meet her at the office but even though she had been told she was here, she still hadn’t come out of her office to see her. Maybe she had forgotten their plans altogether. Which, Violet figured, would be fine if she just said so, then she could go back to the apartment to spend time with her siblings. But now she was just sat here waiting. She didn’t even particularly want to be here. Esmé had suggested they should spend the afternoon together and go shopping. Violet absentmindedly fumbled with the edge of her skirt. Esmé had a point about clothes shopping, however, she needed some new clothes, she had grown and a lot of her things were ill-fitting and short. Also, she was nearly eighteen now and most of her wardrobe was still quite childish. Violet took a deep breath.   
“Can you just let her know that I’m still waiting?“ She asked getting impatient.   
“She knows you’re here.“ The receptionist still didn’t look up. Violet groaned in frustration. She knew Esmé was a very busy, important person and she knew going shopping wasn’t necessarily at the top of her priority list but nearly an hours wait was pushing it. Maybe she should just go in and see her. Then at least she could be sure if she should stay or go home.   
When she had waited an hour and there was still no word from her guardian, she got to her feet. She picked up her leather satchel and threw it over her shoulder. “Where do you think you’re going?“ The receptionist asked.   
“I’m going in to see her.“ Violet answered.   
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, she’s busy.“  
“I’m sure she will make the time.“   
“Mhm.“ She hummed and returned to her work. Violet didn’t know what to think about that but decided not to pay attention to it. She made her way to the large door behind the receptionist desk and knocked. There was no response. Violet told herself it was okay to walk into her office. She wasn’t just anyone but it still took her some courage to open the door. She walked in slowly and saw Esmé standing by the large window, her back turned to the room. There was another person, a man in a suit, standing on the other side of her desk swirling a glass of whiskey in his hand. Both of them looked around when she entered and by the look on Esmé face Violet knew she had made a mistake, she should have waited outside.  
“I thought I told you to wait for me.“ Esmé pursed her lips in dismay and Violet felt her heart sink.  
“I’m sorry, I thought you might have forgotten…“ She replied hesitantly.  
“That doesn’t mean you can just come in here and interrupt an important appointment.“ Violet was already turning to leave when the man spoke up.  
“It’s quite alright Esmé, we’re done here anyway.“ He emptied his glass in one swing and placed it on the desk. “It was a pleasure seeing you as always.“ He walked over to her, took her hand and kissed it. Violet felt her stomach turn with disgust and jealously alike. “I look forward to our appointment next week.“ Esmé gave him her most charming smile.  
“As do I, Clive, I’m sorry about the interruption.“ He smiled and picked up his briefcase before making his way across the room. Violet stepped aside to let him pass. He looked her up and down coming to a halt next to her briefly.   
“You know if you were my daughter, I would’t let you leave the house in a skirt that short.“ He smirked making Violet shudder with disgust. “Attracts far too much attention…“ A sauntered out closing the door behind him.   
“He’s gross.“ Violet said looking back at Esmé who was placing her own glass on her desk.   
“He’s a very important client.“ She retorted, obviously thinking that was enough of an explanation to have her wait all this time while they were having a drink together. She walked past her desk coming to meet Violet half way. The girl looked her up and down as she came towards her, she was dressed in a pinstripe suit today that was cream and extremely flattering. She looked every bit like the important financial advisor she was and Violet felt her heart flutter. “So what do you have to say for yourself? Are you incapable of following simple instructions.“  
“I did wait.“ Violet retorted quietly. “For an hour.“   
“And then you thought you’d just come in without being asked?“ She questioned and Violet looked at the floor to avoid her threatening gaze.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t think…“  
“No, you clearly didn’t.“ Esmé came to a halt in front of her and Violet didn’t dare look up so the older woman ordered: “Look at me.“ The girl obeyed. “Just to be very clear.“ She said and reached out to run her fingertips along her cheek. “When I tell you to wait, you wait. When I tell you to sit, you sit. When I tell you to kneel, you kneel. I think we’ve been over this before.“ Violet bit her lower lips feeling a rush of arousal. She nodded silently.   
“I’m sorry.“ She whispered obediently.   
“Hmm.“ Esmé mused, she circled around her looking her up and down. “I think we may have to practice you following instructions again…“ She said stepping up close behind her. She leaned down a little so she could speak softly against her ear. “And he was right, that skirt is far too short.“ She reached down and pushed her hand between her legs against the plain cotton of her panties that were already wet. Violet gasped in surprise. “Far too easy.“ Esmé smirked and Violet blushed in embarrassment.   
“Well, that’s why you said we should go shopping, isn’t it?“ The girl asked breathlessly.   
“Hm. Yes.“ Esmé hummed. “But I think first we have to recap a few things about taking orders.“ She was far too turned on right now to just go shopping. Violet felt her mouth go dry, she bit her lip and nodded. She knew what Esmé expected of her, it wasn’t a new aspect to their relationship, so she waited patiently for further instruction. She had a lot of making up to do for her impatience. “Look at you.“ Esmé purred noticing the change in her demeanour, the way she instinctively lowered her head, looked at the floor and clasped her hands behind her back. “You know what a good girl should behave like after all.“ She walked over to her desk and turned around looking back at her. She perched against it. “Come along then.“ Violet followed after her keeping a respectful distance. She took her satchel off and left it on the floor along the way. She came to a halt about a meter from Esmé who gave her an approving smile. It was those little gestures that made Violet’s heart flutter. “Now, Violet, take your shirt off for me.“ She hummed crossing her arms in front of her chest expectantly. The girl nodded and started unbuttoning her shirt with unsteady fingers. She could feel Esme’s eyes on her, watching every movement. Her blouse fell open revealing a simple white bra and she slid the blouse off her shoulders onto the floor. “Good girl.“ Esmé praised, she loved how willing her young prey was. It hadn’t taken much to make Violet fall for her and it had been even less effort to convince her into this relationship pattern. She was getting as much enjoyment out of it as Esmé was. It was obvious by how flushed her cheeks were and how laboured her breathing was. Esmé smirked, they’d barely even started and she knew the girl was soaking wet for her. “Now kneel for me, pet.“ The older woman smiled and Violet obeyed without second thought. She got on her knees keeping her eyes firmly on the ground. “Very good.“ Esmé purred and pushed herself off the table to circle around her again. “You are such a pretty thing, aren’t you?“ She mused and brushed her hair back behind her back. She pulled a hair tie from her pocket - she always kept one handy just to make sure Violet was focused when they were together - and looped it around her hair. Violet remained still while she tied up her hair. “You know why I said we should go shopping? Get you some new clothes?“  
“No.“ Violet answered quietly shaking her head.  
“It’s not because I don’t like the tight and short clothes on you, darling, quite the opposite.“ She smirked. “I just can’t stand the way other people look at you when you walk past. The way they’re probably imagining every which way they could have you, only needing to hitch up that tiny skirt.“ Violet shuddered at her words but remained silent. “I can’t stand it because you belong to me. You’re mine and only I get to do that. Only I get to push up your skirt and fuck you.“ She growled pulling Violet’s head back by her hair.   
“Esmé, I’m yours.“ She replied softly, nothing else had ever cross her mind.   
“Oh I know, pet, you show me every day.“ Esmé smirked. She’d gotten very used to waking up to Violet’s head between her legs, she knew she had this girl in her thrall completely. “Up.“ She ordered and pulled her to her feet by her hair though she probably wouldn’t have needed to. She shoved her towards the desk. “Bend over.“ She ordered and Violet did as she was told. She leaned onto the desk ruffling several probably very important pages of financial accounts. “So willing, so obedient.“ Esmé stepping up behind her. “Are you ready for your punishment for not waiting earlier?“ She asked with a smile and Violet felt another rush of arousal. She nodded in response. “Always far too eager to be spanked, aren’t you? I wonder if you disobey me on purpose.“ The older woman smirked leaning over Violet. She hitched up her skirt and pulled down her pants in a smooth motion. The girl gasped when she slapped her arse and gave it a squeeze while leaning over her. “I’m starting to think you like the punishment as much as the reward.“ Violet moaned involuntarily. The situation was just too much, she couldn’t stay quiet any longer. Esmé took that as encouragement and spanked her again. This time, Violet cried out and bit her lip. She didn’t want to give Esmé away in her own office. “That’s okay, darling, they can hear you scream.“ The older woman smirked realising what she was doing. She spanked her again. “Maybe it’ll stop people from bothering me when I don’t want to see them.“ Violet groaned trying to find something to hold on to for support but there were only papers. Another strike and her knees buckled against the desk. “Good girl.“ Esmé praised as she reached around her, pushing her bra aside to find her nipples. Violet moaned when she pinched her and spanked her again. “Have you had quite enough?“ The older woman asked stroking her red skin and Violet didn’t know what the right answer was. She wanted Esmé to keep going for as long as she wanted to. She wanted to make her happy, give her everything she wanted. Then, without warning, the older woman pushed her fingers inside her. Violet gasped, the moaned at the welcome feeling. She needed her badly, she was so turned on.   
“Thank you, Esmé.“ She breathed remembering her manners and Esmé smirked.  
“Such a polite little girl you are.“ She thrust into her harder and brought her other hand around her to find her clit. She build up a steady rhythm and Violet moved against her eagerly. The moaned her name again and again like a mantra and Esmé felt her heart swell. “That’s it darling.“ She hummed. “I’ll give you what you need.“ Violet’s breathing quickly turned into panting as she got closer and closer. “Come for me pet.“ Esmé whispered pushing even harder. She knew her girl liked it rough. Violet cried out and pushed back against her hand for more until she finally collapsed as her legs gave way. Her climax ripped through her violently and Esmé held her up and still moving her fingers inside her gentle as she came down from her high. “Only I get to do that so let’s go and buy you some more wholesome clothes.“


End file.
